vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mummy the Resurrection
Summary Mummy the Resurrection takes place in the Modern Day, Mummies find themselves Immortal and able to perpetually resurrect after having a Ritual of Life cast over their mummified corpse. Now, they’re back forever, bringing untold power and the long-dead culture of Ancient Egypt. Powers & Stats Tier: 7-C | 7-B | 6-C | 6-B | 6-B, possibly Low 5-B Name: Any Egyptian Name Origin: World of Darkness Gender: Male or Female Age: At least 4000 years (Had to have died in Ancient Egypt) Classification: Egyptian, Immortal Powers and Abilities: |-|First Tier= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Mummies possess greater perception abilities than the living, being able to view life force and see Death in all forms), Regeneration (Mid-High, Mid-Godly over time: Can come back from having their bodies reduced to Ash, A Mummy will always resurrect from their Ba no matter how they die, even if their Ka is reduced to nonexistence, Mummy’s can gain Ka energy and bring it back), Resurrection (Even if their Ka is reduced to nothing, the Mummy will still be able to resurrect), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 4, 5, 8: Mummy cannot truly die or even experience True Death unlike other Immortals), Magic, Soul Manipulation/Life Manipulation/Power Bestowal (Able to enact the ritual which turns a person into a Mummy), Reality Warping, Memory Manipulation, Limited Existence Erasure & Limited Conceptual Manipulation (By Speaking an object’s (Any metal) True Name, the Mummy can have reality forget about it, erasing it and having reality adjust to the change), Limited Fear Manipulation (By speaking an Animals true name the Mummy can cause the Animal to flee), Necromancy, Summoning (The Mummy can call upon the Souls of the departed and summon them), Soul Manipulation (Their Ba and Ka function as individuals upon their body dying, and with a Glance they can judge the Soul's corruption by those claimed by Ma'at or Apopthis, the Mummy can separate their Ka from their soul while they're alive), Non-Physical Interaction (The Ka can interact with and kill Souls), Fate Manipulation (By having enough Ka energy, the Mummy can have Fate intervene in certain ways) Weather Manipulation & Heat Manipulation (Able to increase the temperature of an area by 10F), Air Manipulation (Able to cause wind and storms), Poison Manipulation (Able to create lethal toxins through their Alchemy), Limited Causality Manipulation (Able to remove a nonliving object, no larger than the Mummy, from outside forces), Power Nullification (Simple Inertion is able to negate other Hekau creations), Water Manipulation (Able to manipulate large bodies of water), Illusion Creation (Able to make themselves appear Undead), Selective Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Magic (Mummies are able to select between their Heart resistance to attacks towards the heart, magic targeting the mind, Illusions and psychological influence, True Name Mummy's concept, or their Udjat resistance to Poisons and spells that harm the body and magic which affects the User's health.), Resistance to Probability Manipulation (Warding Sign protects against Bad Luck), Plant Manipulation (Wood Ward protects against all attacks from Wooden, bouncing them off), Minor Weather Manipulation (Able to negate weather effects within arms reach, this includes unnatural weather like Rain of Frogs), Soul Manipulation (Their 9 soul parts makes it harder to manipulate, Death's shroud protects the soul from attacks in the Spirit world), Illusion Creation (The Eye of Horus protects the wearer from magical deceptions which would seek to blind or delude) and the previously listed abilities. |-|Second Tier= All previous others increased considerably, True Flight (Able to Fly 10,000 metres into the sky), Statistics Amplification (Able to improve all of their stats by 1 point per Sphere of power), Fragrance Manipulation & Mind Manipulation (Perfume of Longing makes the user look considerably more attractive to those to smell their perfume), Animal Manipulation (By speaking an animal's true name she can control its actions), Transformation & Plant Manipulation (Able to become any Plant structure from Moss to Redwood), Memory Manipulation, Limited Existence Erasure & Limited Conceptual Manipulation (By Speaking an object’s (Any Plant & Metal) True Name, the Mummy can have reality forget about it, erasing it and having reality adjust to the change), Clairvoyance (Able to revisit the Death of corpses), and the previously listed abilities. |-|Third Tier= All previous others increased considerably, Statistics Amplification (Pharaoh’s Peace elixir is able to increase the Mummy’s Charisma by 3), Earth Manipulation (Able to call down meteorites to attack a large area), Mind Manipulation ('Whispers of the Heart' allows the Mummy with a glance to cause the target to be suddenly overcome with emotion relating to "non-rational" feelings Hate, Anger, Lust, Longing, Compassion, sympathy, hope, love, confusion, trust, ambivalence, boredom and or wistfulness), Resistance to Metal Manipulation (Metal ward turns all metal which comes near the Mummy soft. The harder the force the softer it becomes, Bullets splash like raindrops, grasping a crowbar turns it Malleable), and the previously listed abilities. |-| Fourth Tier= All previous others increased considerably, Immortality (Type 3: Fortify Flesh gives the User the "Hardness of Stone " and their body becomes resilient to damage), Mind Manipulation (Enslave enslaves a person to the Mummy's will for 1 day, and they must follow the commands of the Mummy to the best of their ability. By looking into someone’s eyes, a mummy can cause them to fall in love with them), Sleep Manipulation (Elixir Of Good Health puts the drinker into a coma for 2 days), Precognition, (Able to read the tree of Life and foresee a person's past and future), Conceptual Manipulation & Existence Erasure (By naming the True Name of an organ the Mummy can erase any organ, and by erasing the Heart, the Mummy condemns the victim to be unable to go to the afterlife, effectively erasing their soul), Biological Manipulation (By Speaking their own True Name, the Mummy can manipulate their own body in any way they wish), Necromancy (Able to raise the Dead to serve them), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (With the Nature ward, Lightning will route away, natural fires will go out, rain won’t fall on the Mummy and the Mummy’s body temperature will always stay at a comfortable level) and the previously listed abilities. |-|Fifth Tier= All previous others increased considerably, Acid Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation & Inorganic Physiology (Type 1) (By drinking the Potion of Vile Body, the Mummy can turn their body system into a system of poison and acids and be able to spit poisons, breath paralysing gas and cry powerful acids), Earth Manipulation (Able to cause Magnitude 10 Earthquakes), Sealing (Able to seal a Ka inside statues), Conceptual Manipulation, Memory Manipulation & Existence Erasure (By speaking the True Name of a person, they can erase that person, their soul and their true name from reality, causing reality and subsequently everyone else who knows about them), Creation (By speaking the True Name for an object, the Mummy can create virtually object equal or small than themselves), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (The Mummy's body is made of poison) and the previously listed abilities. Attack Potency: Town level (Able to Cast spells of this power) | City level (Able to cast spells of this power) | Island level (Able to cast spells of this power) | Country level (Able to create Hurricane winds and cast spells of this power) | Country level, possibly Small Planet level (Able to cast spells and create Magnitude 10 Earthquakes across the Planet) Speed: Unknown, likely far higher (Should not be any slower than the Mages) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Town level | City level | Island level | Country level, possibly Small Planet level Stamina: Superhuman (Can choose to ignore the necessity of Eating, Sleeping and breathing) Range: Kilometres | Tens of kilometers | Thousands of kilometres | At least Thousands of kilometres | Planetary Standard Equipment: Varies Intelligence: At least Above Average to at most Extraordinary Genius (Has 5000 years of experience, at Intelligence 8 the Mummy is in tune with the Cosmic consciousness, lower levels of intellect allow the Mummy to have an Eidetic Memory of their lives, Masters of Powerful Magic and understanding of the True Name) Weaknesses: Mummies are forever close to death, and so if they take sufficient damage, they will die instead of going unconscious unless they power through, then they will become unconscious or conscious but wounded. Notable Techniques: |-| First Tier= Death: If their physical body is destroyed the Mummy’s Ba (Soul which visits Ra and re-enters the body for Resurrection) and Ka (The spirit double which acts as original person and protects the Khat) separate from the Khat (Physical Body) and become individual spirits. Separate Ka: This spell takes but a moment to incant and, if successful, frees the caster's Ka from his body. The immaterial (and optionally invisible) Ka may wander anywhere within the immediate vicinity of the physical body. The cater's body is lifelessly comatose and extremely vulnerable while the Ka is free. Forgetting the Stone: These spells work against any kind of mineral or metal. THE Magician names the substance, and then invokes the Hekau script for forgetting the true name. The resulting effect is that reality forgets the substance exists, and it is destroyed. The caster can eradicate about a cubic metre of material with each casting. Naming the Warning: This spell is designed to ward off animals simply by stating the creature's true name. Upon hearing its true name spoken by the caster, the animal will recognize the magician as someone who potentially has control over it and will behave accordingly. Most animals will cower and run/fly/swim away at their earliest chance. Only if an animal is cornered will it fight the caster of this spell. Asking the Trees: This group of Hekau spells affect any class of vegetation named (trees, grass, vines, and yes shrubberies too). The magician names the plant type and adds a Hekau incantation of control. The plant will obey any simple command by the caster, even animating slightly to obey. Simple Ward: These wards are designed to protect the organs of the body from Evil magic. The magician must decide the ward rating of the amulet before she begins the fabrication process. Simple wards can have maximum ward rating of eight. The common wards are: 1.) Heart: Wards protect the organ and also lend their ward rating against emotion-controlling magic. 2.) Brain: Wards shield the wearer from unwanted telepathy and guard their carriers against mind-controlling magic. 3.) Ren: wards protect wearer's senses from Hekau magic directed at his personal True name. Ren wards are individualized wards, specific to the person named during the ward's creation. Drink of Seven Days' Rest: This potion restores vitality to whomever drinks it. The potion takes a few moments to take effect, after which recipient feels as though she had just woken up from a full night's sleep. She will not need to sleep again for at least 72 hours. Potion of Numbness: Use of this potion numbs the imbiber's body, blocking sensations of pain from reaching the brain. Used in ancient times as an anesthetic, warriors also use it before entering combat since it reduces the penalty due to wounds by two. The effects last for several hours. Potion of Passion: This is the lowest grade love potion in the alchemist's repertoire. When imbibed, the victim must troll self-control against difficulty 6 or suffer the potion's effects. While under it's effect, the victim will fail all self-control rolls and can only spend willpower points if he first succeeds in a Willpower roll against difficulty 6. For storytelling, the victim is a puppet to his passions, raging or lusting with little or no inhibitions. |-| Second Tier= Perfume of Longing: One dose of this perfume will last a lady one evening or about six hours. Any man who comes within whiffing distance of her must make a perception roll against difficulty 8. To those men who fail the roll, the lady's appearance is three higher than normal. (Attribute) +1: These amulets raise any single Attribute by 1. Read the Stars: Using this ritual, the heavens display their secrets to the magician. If he successfully casts this spell, he gains knowledge of the stellar alignments which will allow him to cast any other spell in his repertoire easier. Becoming the Tree: This spell is identical to Inviting the Stone In, except the caster transforms into the plant named, assuming its full size from moss to redwood tree. Forgetting the Tree: These spells are similar to the level one spells for Forgetting stone, except that they affect any vegetable matter. The spell will affect about a cubic yard of fashioned woodstuffs, a single tree, or a football-field sized path of grass or crops with each casting. |-| Third Tier = Pharaoh's Peace elixir: The magic of the potion effectively raises the man's charisma by three to any female who fails a resisted perception test against the man's new charisma rating. Metal Ward: Similar to Wood Ward, the Metal Ward amulet protects the wearer against metals. Metals tend to become very soft and pliable upon contract with the wearer. The Harder the metal impacts the character, the softer it becomes. Bullets tend to splash off the character like raindrops, while simply grasping a crowbar will make the iron pliable but still stiff. Call the Stars: Using this ritual the celestial magician can call the stars (Meteorites) to rain down on any area the size of a small town. Separate Ba: Like the level one spell for free the Ka, this incantation takes a moment to perform, and then the magician's Ba is free from his physical body. The Necromancer's Ba enters the spirit world for Astral travel, connect to his physical body by a silvery cord. |-| Fourth Tier= Charm of Invisibility to Animals: Anyone wearing this charm is protected from not only serpents but all animals, being undetectable to them. The magician makes no noise, leaves no scent and cannot be seen by any animal. Nature Ward: Magicians protected by this ward are immune to most of the powers of nature. The magician's body temperature will remain comfortable in any climate; lightning or electricity will route away from the magician, leaving her unharmed; fires caused by natural means extinguished themselves before harming the sorceress, and even rain will not fall on the Magician. Naming the Organ's Destruction: By naming the true name of an organ, followed by the Hekau incantation of destruction, the magician ruins the targeted organ. The effects of the spell vary depending on which organ is affected -- Destroying an eye partially blinds; lungs, heart, or brain leads to quick death; kidneys or pancreas would result in a slower death. Note the Egyptian word for Heart is Ab. It was held to be the seat of a people's consciousness and was weighed against a feather in the afterworld to determine their fates. Whispers to my Body: In this bizarre Hekau spell, the magician speaks her own true name along with a magical intonation of metamorphosis. The caster is then able to manipulate her body into virtually any shape. |-| Fifth Tier = Potion of Vile Body: After quaffing this deadly mixture, the imbiber's entire body becomes a system of poisons and acids. The imbiber himself is immune to all of the effects of the potion, but everything around him is in peril. The imbiber's body fluids have the following properties; Spittle: The character can spray a cloud of acid from her mouth which will douse a small area up to 10ft in front of her. The acid will quickly corrode all but the most resistant objects; however, the quantity of acid in each breath is small, so only a centimetre of the surface hit dissolves. Tears: The character's tears contain supernaturally potent acid that will dissolve any material. Blood: The imbiber's blood becomes very poisonous and acidic. Vampires drinking the magician's blood will suffer one aggravated damage. Also knives, bullets and even talons will dissolve if soaked in the character's blood. Category:Board Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Mummies Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Memory Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Life Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Concept Users Category:Fear Users Category:Necromancers Category:Summoners Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Fate Users Category:Weather Users Category:Heat Users Category:Poison Users Category:Air Users Category:Element Users Category:Causality Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Water Users Category:Illusionists Category:Flight Users Category:Fragrance Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Animal Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Plant Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Earth Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Biology Users Category:Acid Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Sealing Users Category:Creation Users